Melissa Chase
Melissa Chase is one of the main characters in Milo Murphy's Law, voiced by Sabrina Carpenter. She is best friends with Milo Murphy and Zack Underwood, as well as being the latter's love interest. Personality Confident and self-assured, Melissa is smart, if sometimes a little scattered: for instance, she is prone to forgetting her personal belongings, such as her student discount card ("The Undergrounders") or her math book ("The Math Book"). Melissa was the first person to befriend Milo and is fiercely loyal and supportive of him. Even though Milo says that he doesn't think anyone would call him "tough", she does in front of Bradley and his friends ("Going the Extra Milo"). She's calm and controlled and loves when Murphy's Law shakes things up. She seems to enjoy betting on the results of Murphy's Law, and she often wins. She made a bet with Bradley and everyone who was interested that Milo and Zack would reach school on time. She won and replaced Milo's and Zack's destroyed lunches with the winnings. ("Going the Extra Milo") On another occasion, she bet Zack that Milo and his father being in the same place would increase the danger and won a dollar from him ("Worked Day"). She says that a tremendous portion of her self-esteem depends on her school grades. She also doesn't like egg puns ("Sunny Side Up"). She wants to become a 'journalist/queen of the Universe'. ("Worked Day") Physical Appearance Melissa is a slender girl with light skin and wavy, shoulder-length, ginger hair. Her blue eyes have visible pupils, and she's usually seen wearing a smug expression. Having caught a pop-fly to the face, her two front teeth are fake, though they cannot be differentiated from her other teeth. She wears a white, elbow-length jacket with an upturned collar over a black shirt. The pink of her skirt matches that of her sneakers, which extend nearly as high as her socks. When swimming, she wears a black one-piece swimsuit with two stripes across the waist, one pink and one white. History Relationships Family Richard Chase Richard is Melissa's father. While the two of them are close, she tends to get annoyed when he expresses his disdain for Milo on a number of occasions. Melissa is not afraid to scold him when he's being rude. In spite of his frustration, she was able to convince him to let Milo ride in the firetruck after pointing out how much it meant to him. She said exactly what he was about to say before he said it when repeating his driving mantra, implying he'd been narrating driving rules to her for some time. When Richard came to her school's parent-teacher meeting, she bragged about her grades, exchanging banter with her father after he reminded her to play it safe with his parental expectations. Abigail Chase Abigail Chase was Melissa's great grandmother. While Melissa never knew her, she always felt a connection with Abigail and is proud of her work as a clockmaker and an inventor. Melissa was devastated when she found out that a clock her great grandmother had built could potentially be torn down, and put a lot of effort into fixing it so that it could stay. Friends Milo Murphy Melissa and Milo are best friends who have known each other for years. She remained his closest friend for most of his life before Zack joined their group. Melissa has complete faith in Milo's ability to get himself and his friends through any situation Murphy's Law throws at them and by extension, is one of the only people in his life to hang out with him free of fear. She always stands up for him when he needs it and gives him encouragement anytime he begins doubting himself. Compared to Milo, Melissa is rather lucky, as she typically wins whenever she makes a bet. Zack Underwood Having met through Milo when Zack first came to their school, the two are close friends. While Melissa has had years of experience with Murphy's Law and is, by nature, brave and fearless, Zack tends to be more nervous and realistic when things go wrong. She often encourages him to relax and see the fun in their adventures. She is also seen kissing him on the cheek in "Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space". Classmates Bradley Nicholson Bradley shows an interest in Melissa, often trying to spend time with her away from the danger surrounding Milo. While she is open to his attempts at friendship, Melissa would prefer to hang out with Milo, much to Bradley's disdain. She was quick to make a bet with him over whether Milo would make it to school on time. Amanda Lopez Amanda and Melissa are good friends. Melissa is aware of Milo's interest in Amanda and has gone out of her way to keep things going relatively smooth when they hang out. She does her best to calm Amanda down when things get out of hand, using relaxation techniques in an attempt to make her feel better. When Melissa forgot her student ID, Amanda used her own so that she wouldn't lose her student discount. She's used Amanda's obsession with order against her, but Amanda calls her out when she does so. This can be seen when she tricks Amanda into agreeing to go to Milo's birthday party by claiming that cohesive color schemes didn't matter. Chad Van Coff Melissa is often annoyed by Chad's antics and tends to scold him for strange behaviors, such as rising up from behind her desk, sharing too much information, and constantly claiming that Mr. Drako is a vampire. He seems to like her and ran to her for help when he thought the school was being invaded by vampire hunters. In spite of her complaints, she helped him defend their teacher while continuing to claim that he wasn't a vampire. She forced him to give her five dollars during the Athledecamathalon competition and then refused to give it back when she saw how easily he'd given up. Acquaintances Martin and Brigette Murphy Melissa is on friendly terms with Milo's parents and seems to have known them for a long time. She enjoys spending time with them alongside Milo and Zack, having gone on a skiing trip with Martin. Sara Murphy Melissa is on good terms with Milo's sister and enjoys hanging out with her. Sara was thrilled to introduce her to Doctor Zone, although, like Zack, Melissa ended up more tired and confused then excited about the show. They've ended up on a number of adventures together when things get out of hand. When Milo goes missing, Melissa and Zack go to Sara for help and end up saving the world from Pistachion invasion together. Elliot Decker Melissa is generally neutral towards Elliot in spite of his disdain for Milo, but she is not afraid to argue with him when he gets out of hand. She's used his obsession with safety to her advantage on a number of occasions. Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota While Melissa doesn't know Cavendish and Dakota very well, she is on friendly terms with them. She often seems apprehensive of their strange antics. Originally, she confronted them after Chad convinced her that the duo were vampire hunters, and she'd agreed with his assumption that they were there to hurt Mr. Drako. This impression didn't last long, and Milo officially introduced them to her, Zack, and Sara during the first Pistachion invasion. Scott Melissa is on good terms with Scott. They'd originally met when Melissa had accidentally ended up underground with Milo and Zack, and again after she'd been pursued underground by Brick and Savannah. Scott helped her escape the agents and led her back up to the city. Melissa was the one to decide that Milo, Zack, and herself would be the ones to help Scott get ready for his date. She put him through a variety of activities before and during the date to keep everything going smoothly. Like the others, she expresses disbelief over his behavior. Savannah Melissa looks up to Savannah as her mentor. Initially, she'd run into Savannah while looking for Milo, only to find herself being chased into the sewers by the agent, who wanted to interrogate her. With the help of Scott, Melissa managed to escape. Melissa sees Savannah again while the agent is on a dangerous mission, and becomes immediately enthralled by her skills, watching in awe as Savannah busts down a door. After ending up in the Time Limo together, Melissa introduces herself and tries to remind Savannah of their previous meeting. She's quick to ask Savannah to be her mentor. While acting as Savannah's mentee, Melissa is thrilled to be part of her team and does her best to be helpful to her, even insisting to Savannah that she can be of use during the mission. She looks up to Savannah strongly as her mentor, hesitating whenever she tries to say 'go team!', and even mimicking her moves on the sidelines while watching her fight. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Melissa tends to be friendly towards Doofenshmirtz, but more often than not expresses disdain towards him and his actions. When she needed help fixing her great grandmother's clock, Melissa remembered the inator he'd been using earlier and ran to get his help. She even re-inspired him to help find Milo when he felt like giving up. Gallery Quotes Absences Season One *"Time Out" Season Two *"Disco Do-Over" *"Now I Am a Murphy" *"Adventure Buddies" Trivia *Melissa is named after creator Dan Povenmire's youngest daughter, similar to how Isabella on Phineas and Ferb was named after his oldest daughter. *In "Murphy's Lard", Melissa reveals that she has a fear of rollercoasters after one suspended by a helicopter with a magnet nearly fell on her on the first day of the previous summer. It appears to have been the roller coaster built by Phineas and Ferb in their pilot episode, "Rollercoaster". *In "Missing Milo", Melissa has at least ten chinchillas, although whether she still has them remains unclear. *Her dad, Richard, appears to be raising her as a single parent and Melissa appears to be an only child. *Her clothes match that of a girl in ''Phineas and Ferb: The BEST LIVE Tour EVER!''https://youtu.be/dkqyQO0KrEo?t=510 *It was originally planned for Melissa to be permanently turned into a Pistachion, then just her arm. However, it was considered too cruel until Bradley was considered for this fate instead. *She is the last of the trio to travel through time and the last of the trio to be shown as a young person in an episode. *In "Cast Party" Melissa is revealed to take martial arts classes. *She can't tell Chad and Mort apart from each other. *Melissa finds Doofenshmirtz's half-platypus clone of Cavendish cute. *As of "Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space", she is the only main character to have not sung a song solely or mostly by herself, due to the fact that her voice actor is under a contract, which doesn't allow her to use her singing voice for anything other than her music career. **Her mouth has been shown moving when singing in the backup chorus for the songs "A Bumpy Ride Tonight", "Just Roll With It", "How Do I Do It?", and "Just Getting Started", but her voice is not actually heard, since her voice actor was not used. References id:Melissa Chase pl:Melissa Chase vi:Melissa Chase Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:M Category:Milo's class Category:The Chases Category:Humans Category:Just Getting Started Category:Time Travelers Chase